The Vampiric Charms of Boston
by Simahoyo
Summary: AU X over between Rizzoli and Isles and The Hollows. Rachel, Ivy and Jenks are vacationing in Boston, when they foil a bank robbery. Upon meeting Detective Jane Rizzoli, and Dr. Maura Isles, Jenks and Ivy try to talk the perfectionist doctor and short-tempered detective into teaching a much needed crime scene behavior class to flighty Rachel
1. Chapter 1

The Vampiric Charms of Boston

by Simahoyo

**AU X over between Rizzoli and Isles and The Hollows. Rachel, Ivy and Jenks are vacationing in Boston, when they foil a bank robbery. Upon meeting Detective Jane Rizzoli, and Dr. Maura Isles, Jenks and Ivy try to talk the perfectionist doctor and short-tempered detective into teaching a much needed crime scene behavior class to flighty Rachel.**

It was a hot June day, and the heat bounced back from the Boston sidewalk. What was I doling in Boston? For once I had a pocket full of money, so my partners and best friends, Ivy, and Jenks had decided to go the Boston and see how our country got started.

"There were Tamwoods fighting at the Battle of Bunker Hill. One of them was killed there,", said Ivy as she almost smiled.

"Did he fight at any later battles?", asked Jenks, zipping backward from my shoulder to Ivy's shoulder. It was a valid question, since Ivy Tamwood came from a very prominent vampire family.

"No, the poor man died twice." Ivy's perfect oval face pulled into a frown. She had her long black hair pulled into a ponytail, and while I was sweating in the heat, she was cool and collected."At least your ancestors were heros.", I grumped. "I'm really not sure I want to go to Salem. I hate that Morgans were responsible for accusing innocent witches and killing them."

Oh Rache, everyone has some ancestor who did something creepy. Tink's titties, my forth great grandfather was drunk on honey most of his life. Not the best Pixy provider." Which was probably the worst thing one Pixy could say about another. Jenks, on the other hand, was a great provider, caring for his wife and fifty-four children.

We hadn't taken more than five steps when Ivy and Jenks looked at each other.

"Ivy, did you hear that?" Jenks was sprinkling an alarmed red Pixy dust.

"Yes. It sounds like a bank robbery." She listened to something to something there was no way I could hear. "Hostages. They are taking hostages. Let's go." And she sprinted down the street to a bank.

Ivy tried the door, but it was locked. We knew she could force it, but that might alert the robbers.

"Jenks, can you open it?", I asked.

"Easy, peasy, Rache." Jenks took out his lock picks and started fiddling with the lock.

"Rachel, you have your splat gun–right?" Ivy's pupils were expanding with excitement. Whoever was in there was in trouble.

I reached in my bag and checked my street legal splat gun loaded with sleepy time potion. There were twelve balls in the hopper. "I can't believe we left Cincinnati and wound up doing a run. I hope the local police won't be mad."

Ivy was dialing her cell phone. "I'm calling them now."

"I'm in.", said Jenks. Ivy left her cell phone open so the police knew what was going on. I opened the door just enough for Jenks to scout for us. He was back after a quick after a quick fly around.

"Four guys with automatic rifles holding six people hostage. Two more in the vault. I'll take the ones in the vault." Jenks touched the pommel of his Pixy steel sword. At only four inches high, it was easy to under estimate him.

Ivy turned to me. "Do you have plastic handcuffs to hold them with?"

I nodded, and we went into the bank. Ivy moved with vampire quickness and silence, and she was behind one of the gunmen before any of the others noticed.. Her katana was against his neck. I just walked in and shot the other hostage takers with my splat gun. They fell to the floor, sound asleep.

I could hear yelling from the vault. Obviously Jenks had pixed the two remaining bank robbers. The itchy dust would raise welts on their skin wherever it touched. The only help was salt water now or pink anti-itch cream after. Somehow I couldn't raise the sympathy for them as I took in the scared faces of the hostages.

I handed Ivy a strap and she cuffed her robber's hands together, kicking his gun away. I cuffed mine and took two more in for Jenks' prisoners. He was flying from one to the other, sword aimed at their eyes. I cuffed them, smirking as they tried to scratch the many places they had been pixed.

Back with the hostages, Ivy was helping a woman bandage her hand. It always amazed me how kind and gentle vampires were with the sick or injured. Some people were still crying. I waded in and comforted those I could.

Finally, I heard sirens and the police came in. The officer in charge was a handsome fellow with dark hair and eyes. I couldn't figure out his specie, and waggled my brows at Ivy to see if her superior sense of smell told her anything. She shrugged."Hey, did you have to kill them?" the policeman asked.

"They are just asleep. I put a sleep potion in my splat gun balls. Just dump salt water on them, or wait four hours..

"Oh, sorry. So, who are you?" I looked at his name tag. Officer Rizzoli. He was cute when he was frustrated.

"We are a private runner firm from Cincinnati. We heard the bank robbers and called it in, but they were taking hostages, so we went in."

"Private runners?, he asked. He was also cute when he was confused.

"You say Private detectives.", offered Ivy.

Jenks flew out, pushing his prisoners ahead of him. "Tink's contractual hell, you took long enough." The police officers' jaws dropped. You'd think they had never seen a Pixy before.

"Oh, sorry guys. I forgot there are no Pixies around here because New England winters are too damn cold."

Officer Rizzoli took charge before we turned his crime scene into a zoo. "I need to see your licence and I.D."

Ivy handed him her runner's licence and photo ID, and he took notes. "Vampiric Charms?", he asked. Ivy smiled to show her extended canines, still small because she's a living vampire.

I handed mine over next. "Rachel Morgan. Have I heard of you?"

"Well, we live and work in Ohio, so I doubt..."

"She did personal escort service for Trent Kalamack, and saved his ass when the boat they were on blew up. ", said Jenks. "It was on the news."

"Shut up, Jenks." I muttered so only he and Ivy could hear. I didn't need Rizzoli to look me up and find out all my other disasters.

Jenks took out his special folding ID and licence, all in one. It took Officer Rizzoli a while to unfold it. "That's clever. How did you talk the licensing office into not laminating it?"

"I showed them what it would do to me in a windstorm using a table fan.

I gave Officer Rizzoli points for laughing. I also sneaked a whiff of him when reclaiming my ID. Lavender and something...I looked at Jenks, who gave me a wing shrug."So, we need to interview you. Do you want to stay here, or come to Schroeder Plaza and see the Boston Police Department?" The way he looked at me made me nod. Ivy said yes and Jenks flew to my earing and said, "Oh no, you like him.", then voted yes.

The Boston Police Department Head Quarters was even more impressive than the FIB building in Cincy. It was a huge stone building that held not only the police offices, but Crime Scene Detection and a Morgue–all in the same place. And the vile orange plastic chairs were gone–replaced with real wooden chairs. They even had a cafeteria.

How did I learn all this? Because Officer Rizzoli took us on a tour as her interviewed each of us into the little tape recorder he got from his locker. I immediately decided he was a pretty clever guy. So, we met Erin at the BRIC, Korsak and Frost at the bullpen...Ivy and Frost bonded over computers, while Rizzoli scribbled a note and left it on the empty desk. Then we met Suzie Chang, Senior Criminologist in the morgue. About then Ivy and Jenks were giving each other the eye, and Jenks was on her shoulder conferring.

It was then that I discovered that our tour was also a search for Officer Rizzoli's sister, homicide Detective Jane Rizzoli, who was apparently in the cafeteria with a Doctor Isles.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Vampiric Charms of Boston, Chapter 2

by Simahoyo

So, off we went to the cafeteria, when a nice looking older woman working at the cafeteria beamed at Officer Rizzoli and tried to hug him. "Frankie, I haven't seen you all day. What would you like. I have bunny pancakes and chocolate milk."

Officer Rizzoli blushed. "Ma–I have guests here. You probably heard about the bank robbery. These are the people who stopped it."

"I'm happy to meet you. I'm Angela Rizzoli, Frankie's mother. Would you like something to eat?"

"Ma, the tall lady is Ivy, Rachel is the redhead, and Jenks is the Pixy."

We shook hands, or waved, while Frankie looked around the crowd. "Is Janie here?"

"She and Maura are way back in the corner."

As Frankie spotted his sister and waved, Jenks flew over to Angela and asked, "What are you? I pride myself on being able to sniff out any species, but I can't figure you out."

"Good. I hate that certain people are supposed to be placed only in certain jobs. I'm a _Benandante_. I never told my kids so they could choose their own occupation. Benanadantes always get pushed into the Department of Health. Just because we can always identify food that has gone bad., well my kids...they choose to be cops, two of them did. One is still finding his way."

"I understand. I have a huge garden, but I'm also a partner in our private runner firm."

"Runner?"

"Private Detective."

Angela smiled at him in agreement until a middled aged man who was losing his hair yelled, "Rizzoli, get back to work. The coffee won't pour itself!

"Crap on toast, he's a grouch." She nodded at me emphatically.

Frankie re-joined us with a tall, lanky woman who resembled him enough to be his sister. I took one look at her untamed curls and she took in my red frizz. Instant bonding over impossible hair. She was being followed by a short ash blonde wear high heels so she could match my height. Even I could tell she was wearing a designer dress–one Ivy probably knew the designer's name plus the price of. She also had on a Rolex bigger than Jenks.

"Rachel, Ivy and Jenks, this is my sister Jane, homicide detective and Doctor Maura Isles, chief medical examiner. Rachel, Ivy and Jenks are the private detectives that stopped the bank robbery."

"The version I heard is crazy. What actually happened?", asked Jane.

Jenks landed on the counter, in his best Peter Pan pose. "Ivy and I heard the robbery go down and she called 911. Then we heard them threaten to shoot hostages, so I picked the lock."

"Then Jenks scouted the location and let us in. Ivy grabbed the head guy from behind and I shot three with my splat gun."

"And Jenks pixed the two in the vault and held them at sword point", said Ivy, cool as if it happened every day.

"Then Rache passed out the plastic cuffs. That's when your brother and the rest arrived. Slicker than toad snot, huh?"

Maura cocked her head to one side, brow wrinkling. "I can't imagine your sword would frighten a full sized human very much."

Jenks huffed. "Excuse me, but I gotta demonstrate." He flew up near her face and pulling his sword. I knew from experience what an inch and a half of Pixy steel looks like pointing straight at your eye. Dr. Isles paled.

"I see your point.", she said. Then she smiled, and dimples appeared. The woman's smile would have melted Newt's heart–if she had one. She held her hand out and Jenks landed. "I didn't mean to disparage your abilities."

"I figured, but I had to prove myself. You know I wouldn't hurt you, right?"

I heard Jane mutter, "You'd better not."

Ivy shifted the weight on her hips, which got everyone's attention. "Jenks and I have been talking. Rachel really could use some instruction on crime scene etiquette. Would you be willing to take her on? It would be very helpful."

"Yeah, she touches stuff, and tromps all over the place."

"But I find things no one else does.", I whined.

"But if you contaminate the evidence it can't be used. Let me help you. I'll run you through a mock crime scene in my office and see how you do." Dr. Isles looked as if she was in pain.

"I just have paperwork. I'll help get the Red Menace under control. I'd bet Suzie and Yoshima could come up with some real challenges." The Red Menace?" I hated that moniker.

It sounded like I was about to get Crime Scene Behavior 101 from the experts. At least I didn't have to pay tuition. I was left waiting outside Dr. Isles' office, while people ran in with boxes and piles of cloth. Jenks went in, probably to provide dust–he had a special orange color that lasted over an hour.

Ten minutes later I was still cooling my heels outside the office still waiting for whatever stuff they were setting up to tempt me to touch. Ivy and Jenks finally joined me, then Jane and Maura came out. Jane had a pen and clipboard in her hands. Maura leaned over and set a pair of boxes on the floor. I noticed that Jane's eyes landed on Maura's ass and lingered. Huh? They conferred in whispers while Maura ran her fingers down Jane's arm, staying a bit too long on her wrist. Since Jenks was perched on my shoulder, I whispered, "Did you see that?", knowing both Jenks and Ivy could hear me.

Ivy's voice was like grey silk. "Love is definitely in the air.", she smirked. Jenks' was cruder. Well, that was a revelation.

"Rachel.", said Maura in her official doctor voice, "Show me what you do when you enter a crime scene."

"This oughta be good."

"Shut up, Jenks.

So, I ignored Jane and tried to open the office door.

"Is that what you have been doing, Rachel?", asked Ivy. She sounded a little horrified.

" I hate waiting around."

Maura's mouth was open in shock. It must have been shock, she couldn't make a sound for a second or two. "Loucard's Principle states..." Jane shook her head, frowning. "Not the time for the Googlemouth."

"The reason we stop everyone before they go in is to track every fingerprint, every footprint, every stray hair, every fiber. We need to know if what we find is from the criminal, the victim, or some stray consultant who wandered in ."

Oh. I never knew that. Ooops, no wonder the FIB hated seeing me coming.

"Do it again." said Jane.

I went up to her, looked at her and said, "Rachel Morgan, Vampiric Charms, special consultant to the FIB.", then I headed for the door.

"Stop. Gloves and booties on first." Detective Rizzoli was really into her role. I put on the booties and gloves.

"Now can I go inside?"

"Yes."

So I opened the door. They had set up the office as a murder scene. A tall Asian man in a lab coat was playing dead, covered in blood. I wondered if it was real. Jenks had dusted some chairs and the desk top. A painting hung askew and tribal masks from Africa were lying on their sides.

There was a white powder in a shoe print, a scuff mark by the office chair and a cigarette butt on the desk. There were fingermarks in the Jenks created dust and a bloody handprint on a glass case.

I started toward the body.

"Stop. The scene needs to be photographed first."

"Why?" This time I kind of wanted to know.

"A pristine crime scene photograph shows everything in relation to everything else."

"Yeah, Rache, That's why you can't go tromping around. You could step in something important."

Jenks made a point.

Maura looked at me like I was a student with a failing grade. She was starting to remind me of Dr. Anders, only a lot nicer.

'What do you see closest to you?"

""Um, the footprint and white powder."

"So we take a closeup photo, with a number marker in it." Maura put a number one marker next to the footprint and Jane took a photo. Maura took out a plastic baggie and handed it to me.

"Carefully put as much of the white residue into the evidence bag as possible, then seal iot, numb er it and sign it."

"Does this go to the lab to be looked at?"

"Yes!", said Jane, Maura, Jenks and Ivy together.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Vampiric Charms of Boston, Chapter 3

by Simahoyo

So, I had gotten something right. We worked our way around the crime scene slowly, photographing, numbering and evidence gathering and finally, we got to the body, who was so bored, he had fallen asleep.

Maura walked up to him and smiled fondly. "Yoshima." He still slept. "Yoshima?", a little louder.. He muttered in his sleep. "Hiro!" His eyes flipped open. "Hi Yoshima. Sorry we took so long. Maybe you should keep your eyes open."

He flushed at being caught sleeping on the job. Maura photographed him, and knelt next to him.

"The decedent appears to be an Asian male, in his late twenties."

"I'm thirty-two.", said the corpse.

"Corpses don't talk. There are reddish-brown stains on his lab coat."

Jane groaned. "Again with the reddish-brown stains? Why can't you just say blood?"

"It isn't blood. It's corn syrup with red food coloring."

Jane put her face in her hands. "Gaaaah!", when she looked up at Maura, Maura smiled sweetly at her.

"You see, Rachel, I never guess. I don't't ever want to mislead the investigators. I have found reddish-brown stains that were not blood before. Therefore, a reddish-brown stain remains a reddish-brown stain until I know for sure what it is."

"Drives me nuts."", muttered Jane.

"There is where the Medical Examiner looks for an obvious cause of death, lividity–where the blood isn't being pumped through the body and leaves a pool like a bruise on the skin. And I check the liver temperature to estimate the time of death. I also look for hairs, fibers, anything unusual."

"Isn't estimating a form of guessing?", I asked.

Jane laughed. "She gotcha there, Maur.."Just then Maura's phone rang. She answered, "Dr. Isles." Then Jane's phone rang. "Rizzzoli." They both wrote something down.

"We have a body, so class dismissed."

"Uh, did I pass?" My stomach was beginning to hurt.

"Yes. Give me your card. I'll be in touch."

The rest of our vacation was fun, but the proof for having passed my class ate at me the whole time and all the way home.

Three days back in our church and my wonderful kitchen...did I mention I love my kitchen? I was getting nervous–afraid the doctor had forgotten me.

About ten pixy kids yelled from the front that the mailman was coming, I ran in to catch him, and came back to the kitchen with a big envelope from Dr. Isles, and a letter for Ivy. I gave Ivy her letter and carefully tore open the envelope.

Inside was an impressive Certificate of Completion–hand illuminated and done in exquisite calligraphy. The name of the class was Crime Scene Protocol and it was signed Dr. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner , Commonwealth of Massachusetts. I was impressed, and could hardly wait to show it to Glenn.

I did show it to Ivy and Jenks. Ivy was suitably impressed.

"I didn't know she was in charge of the whole state. No wonder she knew so much." Jenks flew closer. "That branch of nettle is very accurate. The woman knows her plants."

I picked up the envelope and two other notes fell out. One was from Jane. Her handwriting was a scrawl, but I could read it.. She told me not to worry about reddish brown stains, since that was something I didn't have to decide. I laughed when she asked about where to get a splat gun like mine, because she had torn out the knees or elbows in five of her suits tackling perps. Maybe I could make a little money.

The second note was a flirtatious page that I first thought was from Frankie Rizzoli, until I got to the end.

"Guys, I seem to have an admirer in Boston."

"Who, Officer Rizzoli?", asked Jenks.

"No, Yoshima."

"The dead guy? Figures. Who wrote to you, Ivy."

Ivy folded her letter and put it back into her envelope."Frost?", asked Jenks.

Ivy shook her head.

"Officer Rizzoli!", crowed Jenks.

Ivy blushed. "Yes, But I knew you liked him, Rachel, so..."

"So I get the dead guy. He was cute. I'm goling to call Glenn to show off my certificate. No more freezing my butt off outside crime scenes. Yay me!"

"Yeah, yay you.", said Jenks. Ivy gave me a thumbs up. As I dialed, I knew he'd come right over and I wouldn't even have to bribe him with tomatoes.

END


End file.
